haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Sena Kashiwazaki/Plot Overviews
Background Sena was born in rich Kashiwazaki household, and because her father was best friend of Hayato Hasegawa, some time in her early childhood Sena met Kodaka (though both of them can't remember this now). Starting from the high school, Sena continuously took first places in all tests, exams and competitions (Yusa Aoi stated that since end of middle school, she coudn't beat Sena in tests even once). A year prior to start of story, Sena in her freshman year, took part in school annual festival. She entered 200 meter race, cavalry battle, the scavanger hunt race, the obstacle race, the bread eating race, the marathon, winning all of them effortlessly (though it should be noted that none of participants were serious in all of the events, such as every male member of festival admiring and peeking at her forms, and every female annoyed by her haughty attitude). Later she participated at cultural festival, having main role in her class' play with the same unpassionate group of students. Similarly, due to these factors (arrogance, outstanding perfomance in both academics and sports, beaty and more importantly enormous popularity among males) she never had made any friend during school years. Character History Kashiwazaki Sena After seeing Neighbours Club "recruiting" poster, she solves puzzle, and quickly headed to club room. She tries to open door and make introduction, but is interrupted on mid-sentence by Yozora who closes door right after seeing Sena's face. After her numerous attempts to make Yozora open door, Yozora actually complies, and when Sena asked her why did she close the door, Yozora closes it again. Sena seemingly disappears, to appear right before one of clubroom's windows and starts knocking and pressing her face against the window until Kodaka opens it. In tears, she screams "Why are you being mean to me?". Yozora says that if Sena is there to mock club she should go away and then tries to close the window, but Sena stops her and yells "I want to have friends as well!", which calms Yozora a bit, and thus she lets Sena inside. Some time since this scene, Sena is seen sitting in club room, boasting about her qualities and telling Kodaka and Yozora that she (Sena) is making them a favor by being near them. After being called "crappy milk cow" by Yozora, they (Yozora and Sena) start a fight which is stopped by Kodaka who quickly decided to change topic and ask why she wanted find friends. Yozora also wonders why Sena, being so popular among boys, is seeking friends. On which Sena replies that all those boys are just servants and what she wants are true friends, adding that because of this she is also ignored by girls and often treated as additional baggage. Kodaka agrees on this point, which surprises Sena who thought that deliquent like him can't understand her situation, and then she mercifully allows Kodaka to be stepped on by her or alternatively lick her shoes. Being even more puzzled by silence of Kodaka (who at that time wonders why should he do something like this), she comes to conclusion that he is true deliquent who wants something "even more hardcore" and calls Kodaka pervert. Then Kodaka decides to lighten mood and says that they all are know friends, which puzzled both Yozora and Sena, who fiercely denied possibilty of friendship between them. They start ridiculing each other appearances. Yet again Kodaka takes the role of peacemaker and tries to calm heated fight by changing topic: asking Sena if she truly wishes to join the club. Sena confirms that and adds that she has even brought registration application. She even comes up with idea of joining with condition of Yozora resigning her membership, which latter fiercely refuses to do with reason of "owning" the club itself. Ignoring Yozora's comments, Sena shifts her attention to Kodaka, adressing him as "deliquent", and tells Kodaka to call her by her first name, "Sena" (Kodaka was referring to her as Kashiwazaki before this). Suprised Kodaka asks her why, on which she replies that he calls "that weasel girl" (Yozora) by her first name while calling Sena by her last name, which means that she is ranked below Yozora, fact which can't be accepted. Kodaka agrees, and calls her "Sena" for the first time in the series. The Hunt Next day after her introduction to the Neighbours club, Sena is seen (with Kodaka and Yozora) drinking tea from a tea set that she has brought in the club earlier that day. Suddenly Yozora says that club needs to play games. Sena and Kodaka are both puzzled. After explaining that modern high schoolers don't play on Super Famicon and Omega Drive, she intentionally slams the table with her fists which in turn shakes the teacup in Sena's hands and makes her spill it. Sena's complains, but Yozora continues her speech and tells them that yesterday she saw high school kids playing Monster Kariudo (Monster Hunter) in a family restaurant. She adds that playing online handheld games is popular among their peers these days (ignoring Sena's question along the way) and Monster Hunter is most popular one amongst these games, bringing PSP (Play Stati Portable) out of her bag. After seeing game, Sena recalls that she also saw girls in her class playing it. After hearing that she needs to bring PSP with MonHun (short for Monster Hunter) next Monday (these discussion happens on Friday), Sena arrogantly states that although whole existence of Yozora irritates her, she will play with Yozora, on which latter pretends that she heard mosquito (Sena) and smacks her nose. Ignoring Sena's whining, Kodaka asks her whether she has PSP. Sena says that she can take from any guy in her class. Three days later, on Monday, Sena brings PSP, telling that she was busy and didn't play much. She boasts that she has no problem with playing games made for kids. After that whole gang turns on their PSPs, Sena asks who will be host (player who accepts missions and can invite other players). They decide person with highest level will be the host; it turns out that Sena has 5th and highest possible level (while Yozora has 3rd, and Kodaka 1st), which surprises everyone. She then starts to show off saying that she is a genius without limits and game is too simple for her, which angers Yozora who calls her "raw meat girl". Kodaka wonders what did she do to advance to this level in such short amount of time. Sena blushes and says that she didn't play much, but both Kodaka and Yozora are already suspicious. While calling her "Meat" (her first nickname), Yozora snatches Sena's PSP from her hands, and takes a peek at her playing time, which is revealed to be 53 hours. Stunned, Yozora also looks at her inventory and sees that it's filled with rare items that can't be acquired without many hours of playing. Yozora then throws Sena's PSP back to its owner; Sena tries to catch it but fails and her legs hit a table. In tears, she takes her console from floor but suddenly Yozora starts to rub Sena's face with handkerchief, messing up Sena's make up. Under pressure of Yozora's accusations of playing nonstop for 2 days, Sena can only mumble that even lions don't hold back when it hunts, and changes topic saying that she will be the host, and suggests level 3 mission for "warm up". Game starts; Sena is playing with character that is almost identical to herself, equipped with expensive armor under same name as original - "Sena". Seeing Kodaka's character (Taka), she joins Yozora in mocking his appearance. After Yozora's declaration of start, Sena mercilessly stabs Yozora's character (Night) back with broadsword, killing her off. She then pretends that it was accident, but gets hit by 3 arrows that Night "accidentally" shot in her way, however "Sena" doesn't die. Amidst the fight between them, pack of ingame wolves attacks the group and "Sena" rushes towards them, killing everyone except one and just as she walks to last one, she is killed by Night who again, uses her arrows and shots them in "Sena's" head. After respawning at the rally point "Sena" kills Night and the mission is failed. As Kodaka suggests to work together, both Sena and Yozora quickly agree and right after this start to fight between each other again, with Night using poisoned arrows and traps and Sena ruthlessly raging towards her ignoring everything. Game ends, Sena fails, her points are lower than Yozora's. She starts to complain about wasted time and agrees with Yozora about uselessness of co-op in handheld games. Welcome to the World of Galges One day Sena brings her 20 inch flat screen T.V and PS2 and puts it in the corner of the club room. Answering Kodaka and Yozora's question about her intentions, she says that in contrast to that crappy game (MonHun), she brought a game that can truly assist them in their goal of acquiring friends. While whining about Yozora's total apathy to her words, she takes out a new game "Tokimeite memoriideisu 7" (TokiMemo), with anime style looking girl on cover of box. She then explains that TokiMemo is a so called galge (galgame), where one must win over the hearts of various girls within game. After hearing Kodaka's question why didn't she bring game where you conquer males instead, Sena is puzzled and asks why she should get along with guys. Then when she insults Kodaka and Yozora and pissing off the latter, Sena barely escapes the destruction of disk by telling that she hasn't even played it yet, which is proved by safe original packaging. She nervously takes out disk and puts it in console, and turning on the game. She skips the introduction and starts a new game. She was entering her name ("succesfully" convincing the rest about this beforehand) when Yozora snatched away controller and put "Semoponume" right after "Kashiwazaki". Angry Sena tries to argue, but is quickly persuaded to play with this name. Gloomy and unsatisfied, she continues playing the game until reaching the point when first "target" girl appears. Akari Fujibayashi cheerfully greets Semoponume, and Sena decides to reply her with option "...What a frivolous woman begone". On shocked by Kodaka's question why did she choose this, Sena in sync with Yozora tells that girl that talks so friendly and makes acquitances with boys is definitely promiscuous. After seeing saddened and apologetic Akari walking off Semoponume, Sena and Yozora says that something like this won't be enough to redempt her actions. On Kodaka's argument that manual says that Akari is actually nice, Sena answers that manuals can't be trusted. She decides to work on character's intelligence (leveling stats up from 20 to 100) and character heads to library where he meets Yukiko Nagata, a frail looking girl wearing glasses, while trying to take the same book she (Yukiko) takes. On her polite and shy "sorry", Sena decides to answer with "sorry" and lets her take the book. Grateful Yukiko asks character's name and when hearing it says that it's nice, which irritates Sena who is again reminded of Yozora's mockery. She finds Yukiko attractive and decides to pursue her route. However after her character establishes relationship with Yukiko and invites her at his home, she suddenly runs away without reason. This shocks both Sena and Yozora. After hearing Kodaka's explanation about reputation among girls in game, she curses Akari and ignoring Kodaka's suggestion to make up with her (which as manual said may help to restore rep among girls and Yukiko as well), and only curses her more, telling that she believes in Yukiko who will surely make up with character. However she only triggered a bad ending in which her character was abandonded by everyone (including Yukiko who eventually stopped to answer Semoponume's calls) and ended up as a alcoholic. Sena cries saying that she trusted Yukiko. Next day, Sena is, as usual, sitting in club room, and when Kodaka enters it, she instantly gives him boxset with TokiMemo. She says that she lends him it and he must play through it. She adds that game is fantastic and 3rd year events with Akari are especially touching. On Kodaka's puzzled "didn't you call her pig yesterday" she gets angry, scolds Kodaka and tells that Akari has a tragic past. She also says commands Kodaka to take all girls' routes, while having happy expression on her face, which is to say indicates (black marks under her eyes) that she didn't sleep at all, playing for whole day. When Kodaka promises to play it some time later, she aggresively tells him to play immediately, adding that this is a game that every citizen in country must try. Underling As Kodaka starts to raise his concerns about being stalked by someone, Sena laughs and presumes that this is alertness due to Kodaka's infamy among students. After hearing Kodaka's refutation, Sena comments that his life is quite sad. She then says that he just tired in relieving (sarcastic) "Scully" tone. Sena continues to make side theories saying that it's the ghost of gang boss who died 20 years ago, is stalking Kodaka for overtaking his position. After hearing Yozora's remark about school becoming co-ed only 15 years ago, she retorts it with saying that gender doesn't matter. She looks annoyed when Kodaka discards this "hypothesis" and asks him who else might it be, and when he replies with "other deliquents", Sena says that this school lacks such type of students, comparing these students to cattle. She breaks into laugher after hearing Kodaka's thought of being stalked by someone, mocking him, "low-class vulgar deliquent", along the way (she asks him about having any romantical events during his life, betting that he had none, also saying that his idea of some girl stalking him is a wishful thinking). Seeing Yozora volunteering to help Kodaka find elusive stalker, Sena joins her saying that she doesn't have much to do in her free time. Next morning, Sena and Yozora arrives 1.5 hour earlier than school starts, waiting for an hour for Kodaka's arrival. When he arrives, Sena is angered by his "lateness" and gets even angrier when he says that stalking starts after school, as she was forced to endure entire hour of being with Yozora. Homeroom ends, and Sena appears before Kodaka and Yozora in their class to say that it's the time. They wander around school, gaining everyone's attention. Sena admits that Kodaka's wasn't just paranoid. But she is surprised when latter tells her that this is not the type of observation he was talking about. After school, Kodaka comes into club room to introduces "stalker" Yukimura to Sena and Yozora. Sena says that her name reminds her of certain general from Warring States period. Sena is surprised after Yukimura's confirmation, and more of the fact that "she" is a man. Noticing tension from Yozora and Kodaka's conversation about bullying, she wants to lighten the mood and asks Yukimura why did she "follow" Kodaka. Hearing her admiration of Kodaka's image in head of Yukimura (strong, bold and aggresive, "true man"), Sena is quite mockingly surprised, wondering how was Yukimura bullied, and wasn't it better to inform a teacher. She then listens to her list of "bullying" being as puzzled as everyone else. To the Tainted Sadness Some time after previous events...Sena is sitting in the club room with headphones on, playing eroge on her laptop, when Kodaka and Yozora enter room. Unaware of Kodaka's greeting she continues to play when suddenly pissed off Yozora (because Sena "ignored" her) disconnects headphones' cable from laptop. She finally notices their presence, being quite shocked because game's sounds start to come off from laptop's dynamic. After series of dirty statements made by heroine of the game while having intercourse with hero passes on, Sena in panic, hurriedly turns off sound. With tears on her eyes and reddish face she angrily asks Yozora what is she doing. Seeing embarassed expression on Kodaka's face as he was looking at display, Sena slammed her laptop shut. She explains that this the most popular gal game of these days "The Sacred Blackstar", telling details about hardships that main heroes Lucas and Cecilia went through to reunite, and this is the way that they are affirming their love between each other, and not something perverted as Yozora may thought. Answering Kodaka's question why would she play eroge, she says that she tried many games but none of them were as good as Tokimemo, so she sought help on the internet where she was told that this is "the hottest game". She answers his second question: she thought that 18+ mark meant that game of such high caliber that only adults can enjoy it. Sena also says that she took the game from one of the boys in class, adding that she didn't do that without rewarding that boy: she let him be her foot rest during lunch break. After ruthless sequence of insults made by Yozora, Sena starts to make excuses saying that this naughty scene is just a small part of the game, which is to say has rich literaly basis that creates profound story, saying game is a work art. She continues saying that Yozora's can't grasp true essense and starts to critisize something she doesn't even understand, comparing her judgement of "The Sacred Blackstar" (real life "The Sacred Blacksmith") to saying that the works of Botticelli and Goya are vulgar because they contain some nudity. However Yozora was merciless and new line of insults was not long in coming. Tears start coming out of Sena's eyes; she desperately tries to justify her conduct, saying that she just wants to be friends with Cecilia, and this scene doesn't arise any vulgar thoughts in her head; she only sees the beauty of work of an art, while claiming that Yozora's the one who's got lecherous thoughts. But Yozora delivers final blow: she tricks Sena into reading the dialogue from the scene out loud, which, as she says, proves that this game is an work of art as Sena previously claimed. (Sena tries to avoid this, but after hearing Yozora's suggestion to join her in reading, she agrees, without noticing that Yozora didn't say that she's going to read the same lines as Sena.) Sena is shocked, and realizing that she already vowed to do this and there is no way back, proceeds to read out loud lines in which Cecilia asks Luke to start making love. As dialogue's level of obscenity grows higher, Sena becomes more and more embarassed and her speech turns into unintelligible mumbling, until she breaks down and runs away from club room while shouting "How can I say this out loud, you idiot" and throwing few offenses towards Yozora. Tales of Momotarou Category:Protagonist Category:Sena